


Start as you mean to continue

by milkywaywide



Series: In media res [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: The sky was burning, as were the muscles in his legs.





	Start as you mean to continue

The sky was burning, as were the muscles in his legs.

Two in through the nose, two out through the mouth. In, in, out, out. Right foot in front of the left, left foot in front of the right, repeat, repeat, repeat.

Running helps. It helps in combat and it helps settle his worries and insecurities, settle the annoyance that Steve’d just show up like that and leave him The Shield, made heavy for its symbolism, for what this means to his life now, for fear of disappointing everyone.

Running also reminds Sam that he trusts Steve with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Romance is Boring from Los Campesinos. Anyway, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
